Black&White
by Fruityferret
Summary: Selfishness. That might be the reason why she ran away from Beast Boy's affection. Maybe that's why she wanted to see the thief on top of Robin's list of most wanted villain's. But she doesn't want to see the world in Black and White anymore. She wants to embrace the in between. She wants to paint her picture with colors. Red X might be the only way to do that.
1. Mundane Life

**Author's note: This won't be usual, but I wanted to do one just for now.**

**Hello, my first TT fanfic, and im must say I'm very excited. Anyway, this story is just based off what's gone through my head using DC comic characters, so no ownership. Speaking of DC comics, I'm going to be using a LOT of their characters, some even from the New 52. So if I mention someone you don't know, do a quick google search. These guys are interesting.**

**I also know a lot of you are looking for romance. Oh, there's romance all right, but there is gunna be a lot more. Family issues included and secret identities included. It's not going to be fast paced, and well, no promises. I'm going to try something different. It's up to you if you like it. I'd appreciate a review letting me know what you think.**

**Thanks for reading! Now, the story.**

_~Mundane Life~_

Red X glided through the shadows into an alleyway. In the distance, a dog barked riotously, and a car's engine revved somewhere nearby. He was suffering from a abysmal, mind-numbing disease that had been plaguing him for the last couple of weeks consistently.

Boredom.

Yes, he could go on a heist right now. He could race his motorcycle through the streets for entertainment. He could slip into a bank vault and make some easy cash. He could even go down to the docks and strip the loading boats for what their worth while the sailors got drunk. He was Red X after all, master thief, shadow in the night. He could do whatever he wanted. He was a free spirit. No worries in the world.

Well, apart from the Titans.

He wasn't truly worried about them. They always were more off a nuisance than of a road block for him. Every so often they were a great source of entertainment, principally when Red X succeeded in getting beneath Bird Boy's feathers.

He soundlessly ascended to the roof of a tall brick building. At the top, he saw a black and white cat sitting on the edge, looking just as bored as he was. The cat looked at him with big blue eyes as he stood up straight and stared down the quiet streets of jump city.

"You too, huh?" He says to the cat. It just quietly stares him down until the cat elects Red X is no threat and begins licking it paws.

It wasn't that Red X had begun disliking messing with the Titans, nor of larceny. It was just the routine had become so…mundane. When he had left Gotham city and his past life behind, he had come here for two very specific reasons. One of them had been to put some color in his life. No matter how much Batman preached that "the World is Black and White and we've picked the right side" shit, he knew it wasn't like that. But now it seemed like he couldn't get away from the clear cut picture. He needed to find something off the painting easel, something beyond the boundaries the superhero-assholes set, something that wasn't defined as good or bad.

Absolutely anything.

He made a frustrated sigh and turned to leave. Suddenly, there was a deafening crash from the boulevard. The cat hissed and shot of the ledge and down the fire exit. Red X glanced down into the street. The first thing he sees is Bird Boy's motorcycle racing down the street. Behind him, Cinderblock races after the motor cycle, causing colossal footprints in the road and the building Red X was standing on shudder.

Above cinderblock, Red X sees the very attractive alien and a green pterodactyl carrying the giant robot chasing the giant oath from above. Starfire is throwing her green starbolts at Cinderblock's head while Cyborg blasts him from behind.

Robins swerve's his cycle to face Cinderblock, who was now slowing down from the attacks from behind, kicking up a line of street dust in its wake.

Robin yelled something inaudible to Red X. He was ready to leave but about thirty feet above robin, a black hole opened. Out of it came the purple-haired sorceress, another member of the tot team.

Raven.

Red X had never really paid her much mind. Flirting with Bird Boy's love interest was usually more fun. But tonight she had caught his eye. Her hood was down, and the long purple hair she sported started to float as her lips moved and the dark power surrounded her fists.

Red X couldn't stop himself from pondering the reasons behind why the sorcerous took orders from Feather Brain. Her power and strength were no secret, and the media and many villains on the streets of Jump had deemed her the strongest of all titans. What happened with Dr. Light had been no secret to the city, and it was enough to strike fear in the hearts of any 'evil-doers'. She could lead the Titans, hands down. Hell, she could probably take over the world. Why have someone tell her what to do and how to use her strength?

Cinderblock let out an angry yell and raced forward. Raven created a large dark shield protecting her and Boy Wonder from Cinderblock's heat of moment attack. Raven then blasted him with what seemed like an overdose of black magic that threw him a hundred feet back.

Cinderblock fell back, straight into a glass office building, tearing the bulk of it down. Red X watched as raven gracefully landed on the ground. The three previous titans who had been in the air followed. Red X noticed Robin looked irate, and it seemed it all concentrated on Raven. She seemed to not care, and shrug him off as sirens were heard in the distance.

Red X turned to leave. The show was over, and he didn't want to be around when the cops showed up. He couldn't help but think Raven would be better off leaving her team. She was too strong to live such a mundane life of a superhero. It might look glamorous, but someone, if not a whole group of people, were always on your ass for something. She was too powerful to reign it all in and be forced to live for the satisfaction of 'saving the day'. He could never believe that someone like her saw the world in black and white.

The dog he heard earlier continued to bark in the distance. Still wondering what he was going to do for the rest of the night, Red X slipped back into the shadows of the alleyway, and disappeared into the darkness.

_Break*****_

The Titans enter the commons room in the tower. She could feel Robin's readiness to start his lecturing radiate off of him like sunbeams. Raven rolls her eyes. Here it comes.

"Raven," Robin starts. "We should-."

"No, Robin," she blue-penciled his inevitable reprimanding. It was almost four in the morning and Cinderblock had been the third call of the night. She honestly just wasn't in the mood to hear it. "I understand."

"I don't think you do." He crosses his arms, and through his mask her stares her down with harsh intensity.

Starfire stands next to Robin and places her hand on his shoulder. "Please, Robin, do not be so upset with friend Raven. She did defeat the Cinderblock."

Beat Boy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, dude. So what if she destroyed some political office building in the process?"

Robin's glare behind the mask intensified and Cyborg shook his head. "Not helping Grass Stain."

"What makes me angry Raven is that we had a plan, Raven. One that didn't include taking out _another _capital building." He brushed Starfire's hand off of his shoulder and moseyed up to Raven, stopping only half a foot from her face. Robin had grown about a foot taller over the past year, and anyone else, with his muscles-in-progress rippling under his suite as he glared would be quite intimidating, but it only infuriated Raven more than she had already been this evening. "You need to understand we need to cut down on our damages. City bureaucrats have been on our asses for months. After what happened at city hall the fines were through the roof, and the media-"

Raven cut him off right there. She did _not _want to hear about the media from Robin. The publicity side of being a superhero was probably the worst of it all, despite what mundane people think, and it was far from glamorous.

"Alright," she hissed through gritted teeth. "It won't happen again. Now drop it." She step aside and strained to move around her leader, but he grabbed her forearm to stop her. Raven was close to the boiling point. It was taking all her will not to shoot him into the glass windows across the commons room.

"No, we are going to talk about this," he insisted.

"Robin, you have… exactly three seconds… to let go of me…" She said it in her usual monotone voice, but there was a slight quiver, one warning of a coming wrath only she could unleash, and she wouldn't hesitate to do so either.

Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg both stared in interest and fear, most of it for Robin's life. Raven wasn't joking, and the stare down between the two had cranked the tension past the max. Any more of it and the tower would crumble, leaving nothing but shards of glass in its wake.

Robin stared Raven down, who continued her stance unwavering, expecting him to take the smart road and let go. He thought about the risk, and for a mere split second, he wanted to take her up on the challenge. Then, he took a deep, throaty outbreath and let go.

Raven was more or less dissatisfied with the results. She found herself hoping that maybe Robin would have hung on, and she would be justified in taking out her anger on him.

Everything happens for a reason.

She wrapped herself in her blue cloak, her soulself surrounding her hood as it floated up over her hair, and she gracefully floated up the stairs and left the room without any further words exchanged between her teammates.

_Break****_

Bumble Bee sat in the recliner Titan's East main room. Wrapped in a yellow and black robe, her hair was up in a messy bun, she could feel her green face cream starting to crack. She was exhausted, and really peeved. She looked at her watch, it was ten minutes until midnight, and Aqualad still hadn't shown up. He'd been gone since dinner, and her small amount of concern had turned into full blown worry mixed with anger. This disappearing act had been happening way to much over the last six months. This had already been the third time in two weeks. Tonight he had even missed a battle with the Scarecrow, and in the process of his absence she'd hit her head during battle. Now she had a bump on her forehead and an insistent headache.

She winced as she heard a crash. Mas and Menos were playing speed tic-tac-toe on the large whiteboard in the room near the windows that out looked into the Chesapeake Bay. Mas had bounced off the board and landed on the light blue counter that held an Bumble Bee's zigzagged pattern vase, which had being a moving gift from her grandmother.

"Mas! Menos!" She yelled, the frustration evident in her voice. "Stop it right now! Do you guys have to destroy everything?"

"Es culpa Menos!" Mas yelled, pointing at Menos.

"No lo es!" Menos yelled back, jumping off the table and getting in Mas's face. "Me empujaste!"

"No, yo no. Estás mintiendo!"

"No, no lo soy!"

"Si, lo eres!"

Really? She thought. "I don't give a rat's foot who started it or who pushed who. Clean up the mess and be quiet!" Her headache had grown ten times worse. She debated asking Boy Wonder for a vacation.

"Todavia es tu culpa," Mas mumbled.

"No, no lo es," Menos grumbled back.

Bumble Bee closed her eyes. "I don't want to hear it."

Just then the sliding doors opened. Bumble Bee popped her head over the recliner and saw with distain that Speedy walked in without Aqualad.

"Guessing you had no luck," she said, looking away.

Speedy walked over to her and shook his head. "Nope, not at all." His eyes swept across the room and noticed the tipped over table and glass all over the floor. "Geez, Mas and Menos, can't you two go a day without breaking something?"

Bumble Bee shifted in her chair and stood up. "That's what I said. Listen, maybe we should-" but she was cut off by the sliding doors opening again. There stood Aqualad, as he silently strolled in the room, a big smile on his face.

"I'm glad you're full of sunshine," Bumble Bee hissed.

Aqualad glanced around the room with his blackened eyes. "Hey, I didn't think you guys would be up this late. Was there a call?" He looked Bumble Bee up and down then smiled. "Don't tell me you're going out there like that." He joked.

"This is no time for joking!" she yelled. "For your information we did have a call earlier. So, do you mind telling us where in the world have you been!" She yelled.

He put his hands up. "Hey, calm down. I didn't know."

Just then, Mas and Menos ran up to Aqualad, eyes twinkling. Mas held a dust pan in his hand, and Menos held a short hand broom. "Senor Aqualad!"

"Hey, Hermanos! Clean up the mess, now!"

Both of them looking quite frightened, they nodded. "Si, Senorita Bumble Bee." They raced off and began cleaning their mess.

Bumble Bee turned her attention back to Aqualad. "This disappearing act needs to stop!" She scolded. "You have a commitment to this team, and the people of this city. This ain't no joke, Aqualad. Take it more seriously or you won't be finding yourself smiling for much longer." With that, Bumble Bee turned and left the commons room.

Aqualad shook his head and smiled at Speedy. "Damn, she's scary when she has that green slime on her face, huh?"

Speedy sighed. "Dude, you really ought to stop. Tonight was rough without you." Aqualad turned and walked into the kitchenette, pulling out a leftover hot dog and starting eating it cold. "And Bee is gunna catch on to what you're up too eventually."

Aqualad glanced and the two short brothers picking up shards of glass. They were bickering and in their own little world. "You haven't said anything, right?"

Speedy shook his head. "Of course not, but I don't want to be involved in this."

Aqualad finished the hot dog and yawned. "It isn't that big of deal."

"It is when you're gone during a battle, or during practice."

"Okay, I won't miss anymore," he turned and headed for the exit.

"Promise?"

Aqualad waved his hand dismissively. "Promise." He disappeared behind the closing doors.

Behind him, Speedy heard a loud crash.

"Mira lo que hiciste!"

"Yo no lo hice! ¡Lo hiciste!"

"No, yo no lo hice!"

"Sí que lo hizo!

Speedy sighed and rubbed his temples. He wondered what Robin would say if he put in for a vacation?


	2. Cravings

**Warning: Strong Language**

**Chapter 2: Cravings**

Raven entered her room with a big sigh of relief. She'd never thought she'd say it but the other's, especially Robin, were purely suffocating. Either she was stuck in this tower with them, listening to Beast Boy and Cyborg bicker or play video games and be subjected to one of Starfire's 'girl time' activities, or Robin was running his never ending slave drive during practice. When they did leave other than to go to the mall to be surrounded by crowds of mundane or the pizzeria, they were fighting some villain doing some petty stealing or destroying something that had little to do with her and she gave as few cares about as she did a bug in the grass.

Everyone in the Tower was stressed, but Raven was a mile ahead. She hadn't been handling the last couple of weeks well. She didn't make loud noises like Beast Boy when she was aggravated or annoyed. She didn't make pouty faces like Starfire did when she was tired and overworked. No, she stayed for the most part quiet. Closed herself off. They all knew a superhero's job was never done. They didn't get vacations or holidays off. Common knowledge. Something they were all signed up for. Robin and the others probably thought she was just bent out of shape. Hell, she had been born out of shape. Coming out the womb she was never supposed to be in conceived in in the first place all sideways and crooked. She wasn't a happy child. She wasn't the happiest of teenagers. And thanks to Robin, the phrase _fuck off_ wasn't at the tip of her tongue, but it was close enough. Midtongue.

It used to be fun, exciting, even though she would be the last person to show it. Now it all had become so humdrum and routine. Even hearing Robin's lectures and one-liners were annoying the pure hell out of her. Every so often she wanted to stop everything in that very second right before the battle started and tell Robin just to skip to the fucking point or let her go home.

Midtongue.

She drifted to her full body mirror hanging on the door of her closet. Her exhaustion showed all over her face. There were dark bags forming under her violet eyes. When was the last time she had gotten any sleep? Geez, it had to have been at least a week.

She clipped the clasp on her cape and hung it over her desk chair. When did being a super hero become more of a burden than a life choice? This job used to fill her with a great source of contentment. Now it was as if she was trapped. This life was like a cage at a circus, the people of Jump city watched her fight crime as a source of entertainment. That pissed her off. She wasn't a monkey in a cage. People weren't even truly grateful for what the Titans did. It had become an expectation. No one applauds then for more than a few moments for saving the day, if ever. But one measly blunder and it seems it was the big topic in Superhero's Today for weeks. She only had one word for them.

Ungrateful.

_Robin's the most ungrateful dickhead out of all of them,_ Rage claimed from inside Raven's mind.

This consistent mind-numbing schedule of fight-practice-fight had kept her from full meditating sessions, which in turn caused her emotions to freely wander and brood over their own personally inquiries of her life in her cognizance. Rage always had a problem with everything. Though lately, Raven had been finding herself assenting with Rage more often than not.

_We should've thrown him straight out of the tower earlier, _Rage continued.

_You know that wouldn't have helped_, Wisdom spoke up. _It would've caused nothing but more trouble._

_Who gives a fuck? Robin needs to be knocked off his high horse_.

_Maybe we went a little too far_, Timid shied in to the conversation.

_No way!_ Bravery yelled. _We totally kicked butt. I bet Robin is just jealous!_

Raven grunted, ready to rip her hair out of her head as her emotions continued this ridiculous bickering in her cognizance. The storm of emotions in her head was literally going to drive her off the deep end. She needed to meditate now, if only so she could get to sleep.

Just then, she felt a presence on the other side of the door.

_Oh, my, gosh, I think we have a visitor! _Happy squealed.

"Please just be walking past," she whispered. But the inevitable knock came to her door. She wanted to scream at whoever it was to just go away in much less nicer terms.

Midtongue.

She sighed. Trudging up to her door, she opened it slightly just so she could peek out. Standing there in his Doom patrol uniform and messy hair was Beast Boy looking down at her.

Raven still wasn't used to how tall the changeling had become. She had always seen him at eye level at her, and now he was as tall as robin. Everyone in this tower reminded her she was just scarcely over five feet tall and stuck that way for good.

"Yes?" She eyed him with only the slightest bit of curiosity.

He scratched the back of his throat and cleared his throat. "Hey, Rae," he said.

"You came here to say hi?"

"No!" He said quickly, sensing she was going to close the door. "No, I just, you know…"

Raven rolled her eyes. She almost wanted to reach into his mind and learn what he was thinking just to get it over with, but she stopped herself. She wasn't one for invading someone else's personal space for her own benefit. Her emotions were still making a bane of themselves in her head. She was close to that phrase that seemed perpetually tattooed in her mouth for defense purposes. Nothing personal. Just tell him to fuck off and let her get some rest.

Midtongue.

"Spit it out," she hissed.

"Listen, I think we all need a little break," he finally said. "So I asked Robin if on Saturday we could all have a day off."

Raven's eyes widened in surprise. "Did… Did he actually say yes?"

Beast Boy smiled and nodded as if he'd been rewarded a trophy. "You bet. Guess even Boy Wonder couldn't resist the Green Man's charm, huh?" His eyes twinkled as his lopsided grin showed his canine tooth.

Raven suppressed a smile. She hadn't all of a sudden thought his jokes had become funny, but something about him had her smiling more often. Maybe she really was going insane. "Nice work." She began to close the door but Beast Boy stopped it again.

She sighed. "What is it now?"

He sighed. "OK well, I will just say it. There's this fair on Saturday and I want you to come with me… I mean if you want… 'cuz I'm asking…" He started getting all flustered and tongue-tied, making his green cheeks turn almost beat red in a blush.

_OH MY FREAKING GOSH! _Happy practically screamed in Raven's head causing her to wince. _HE IS ASKING US OUT!_

Raven didn't have time to contemplate his question, because her emotions decided to go on in a complete frenzied fashion. She needed Beast Boy gone, and for all the voices in her head to shut up.

"Yes," she said quickly. "I'll go." She closed the doors, ending any more chances for him to continue the conversation.

"Now," she said quietly, closing her eyes and taking deep breathes. "Can you all stop?"

_But Raven, we just got asked out… on a date!_ Happy shrieked some more. _You do realize this is our _first_ real date, right?_

Raven's stomach felt like it flipped over Mt. Everest. What had she just agreed to in a moment of mental weakness? A date? With Beast Boy? That very moment a monk in Azarath told her the full story of her being and her inevitable fate flashed in her head. That overwhelming "What the fuck am I supposed to do?" feeling. She suddenly felt dizzy and sat at the edge of her bed.

"It's not a date," she quietly kept telling herself. "It's not."

_But oh my gosh it is! _Happy continued.

_But, we are not even sure for our feelings for Beast Boy, _Passion spoke up, for the first time that night in fact.

_Now look what you've got us into! _Rage yelled.

_But it's a freaking date!_

Raven moaned. She didn't know what she was going to do. Everything ached, and she was mentally drained. The routine of fight-practice-meditate-fight and then practice some more was now going to consist of a date… And who knows, that could lead to another? Something Happy was giddily reiterating. The prospect of that unequivocally _terrified _her. This routine _exhausted_ her. Robin _aggravated_ her. This existence was _exasperating_ her. She sought something different, but not something she wasn't ready for. She craved something offbeat. Something distant but close. Something she could cling to. She wanted to put some color into her existence. Something that didn't give her headaches or make her roll her eyes at a repeat of the day before. Something outside of this cage she'd made for herself in this tower. Something tangible that books couldn't allow her to experience. A perspective of someone not in this tower under the whip of Robin. There was more to life... to _her_... than this. She felt like a firecracker that wanted to explode, but she didn't have a light. She was tired from craving this release, but couldn't find something to satisfy the feeling.

Sighing, she made the executive decision to cut her mind from Nevermore, silencing her emotions. Raven rarely did this, as it cut her from feeling any emotions at all. It was like cutting the human side of her from her body. But she was too drained to care, she was too tired to meditate, and her mind needed a break.

She crawled into bed, under the sheets, and reveled in the silence until sleep overcame her.

_Break****_

Unbelievable.

That's the only word that came to Beast Boy's mind as he lingered outside of Raven's door. Honest to God, he hadn't expected a yes. He had mentally prepared himself for a complete shut down. He even went through all the scenarios on how it would play out. Something not too harsh, but one of those things where she'd nicely decline, in that monotone voice of hers, leaving nothing for him to wonder about. She'd be straight forward as always. Raven wasn't the type to beat around the bush. She'd say "Not interested." And close she'd close the door, leaving him in the hallway with a slightly broken heart but nothing that he didn't expect.

That was probably why he was so stunned. A deer caught in-between headlights on a dark road. So unexpecting. But this? It was literally unbelievable.

Feelings for the sorcerous had come to him out of the blue. He hadn't even noticed the change between their friendship change until one day in the commons room, him and Cyborg had been fighting over a foul Cyborg had called during a game of Go Fish. Robin was half paying attention, his cards lying face up on the counter as he looked over some information in a manila folder. Those folders always meant secrets. He'd started calling them 'Don't Ask, Don't Tell' folders. It'd never really bothered Beast Boy, because unless it had a lot of pictures he wouldn't have cared to read it anyway. Starfire was still trying to figure out the mechanics of the game. Raven sat next to him, sipping steaming tea and watching them bicker with little interest. Cyborg said Beast Boy had to go fishing twice because he glanced at Cyborg's cards, he was adamant that he hadn't. This, in turn, started a bickering match, one so absolutely stupid, he couldn't recall what either of them had said. Something about Beast Boy being unruly and then something about Cyborg having no hair. Stupid shit. Starfire offered to make some traditional Tameranian dish of friendship and Beast Boy stormed out.

He found himself on the rooftop, staring out into the ocean. Every now and then he wondered how the fish living down there were doing. Pollution was an ass. During his deep thought, Raven had showed up. She was silent, seating herself down next to him. Really close. She stared into the ocean, not seeming to notice how close they were. He probably wouldn't have noticed either, but her sweet, lavender smell engulfed his senses. Like it wanted to take over his mind. Focusing back on the ocean, he asked if she had come up to scold him for earlier.

"No," she had said. "I actually came up here to keep Starfire from forcing her Fhorgniff down my throat."

He smiled. "At can't be as bad as that Grichniff- whatever. It was every color in the rainbow. Thought I was going to crap out a pot of gold."

It was rare for him to get Raven to laugh. It hadn't really been a laugh, or even a giggle. She let out that cute, soft noise that let you know she was amused. Best description he could give: It was Raven. It made his heart flutter.

And they stayed up there for hours, just talking. It was so natural and easy. He couldn't say she was in a rare, good mood. She was still Raven. Exactly the same as ever. But he liked her that way, and she had felt comfortable enough to sit with him for hours and listen to him make more jokes. Sometimes they landed and he got to hear that adorable noise again, or she'd roll her eyes, but the amusement from his attempt had still lingered in those violet eyes. She never put more distance between them either and he sure as hell hadn't. And when the sun had set, they both returned to the commons, where Starfire fed Silkie some of her Fhorgniff, Robin was still looking through manila folders, and Cyborg sitting at the couch telling Beast Boy they had to settle their score by playing video games. Life went on. But he never forgot that moment, because that unbelievably sweet lavender scent had succeeded in taking him over. Mixed with the smell of the ocean, it had never left him. She'd been on his mind ever since. That memory so perfect and delicate that it had felt almost surreal. A delicate, rare piece of porcelain. As if that at any moment, it could poof into thin air, making it nothing but a figment of his imagination.

A fear struck him just then, and he backed away from the door, turning to leave. It felt like the longer he stood there, the more that whole thing would've been just a hallucination.

As he walked down the hall, the stunned feeling started to be replaced by happiness. He felt like an empty barrel being filled. Over-filled. He was literally about to spill over with a feeling of satisfaction and joy he hadn't felt in what seemed like an eternity.

Instead of heading to his room, he continued down the hall to Cyborg's room. He knew the Tin Man was still going to be awake. He needed to tell someone. Who better than his best friend?

He made it to Cyborg's room in what felt like seconds. Like he had glided there on this cloud he'd been put on without even noticing the change. He didn't even bother to knock and barged in. Cyborg sat as his computer, staring at a screen with a bunch of numbers on it. Cyborg looked surprised, then his face showed his displeasure.

"Thanks for knocking," he grumbled, turning back to the screen.

"No problem," Beast Boy replied, striding up to Cyborg's side. The only real light illuminating the room was the computer screen. He couldn't help but think Cyborg's one good eye was going to go bad if he kept this up.

"What ya doin'?"

Cyborg didn't look up. "Decoding some stuff for Robin," he said. "But none of this makes any sense."

"Well turn your attention to me, Tin Man, cuz I have great news!"

Cyborg smirked, the light from the LED screen illuminating his white teeth. "Please tell me you're getting a regular skin color."

"Har har har, very funny, Tin Man." Beast Boy rolled his eyes but he was still in an amazing mood. With a smile he told Cyborg about his date with Raven. Cyborg looked stunned.

"Damn, BB, I never thought you would have pulled it off!" His one good eye was wide with disbelief. "You sure she was okay when you asked?"

"Yes!" Geez, was it really that unbelievable? Actually, yeah it was. He was still reeling from it.

"Well, I'm proud of you, Grass Stain." Cyborg looked back at the computer screen littered of codes that didn't make sense. Ones that probably never would. Robins active paranoia and over seriousness probably had Cyborg on a virtual goose chase, something that wasn't uncommon with Robin.

"So, do you think it'll go okay?"

Cyborg chuckled. "Aw, is BB nervous?"

He knew he was turning red in the face. "No, I'm not. I just don't wanna mess this up."

"Don't worry dude. Just be yourself. It's Raven. She knows you so well she'd notice if you started acting weird."

"You're right." He thought of that day on the roof. The smell of the ocean, his joking, her casual, monotone demeanor, all of it had come so natural, in sync. A flow. He wanted that moment again. He craved it.

He looked at the clock on the wall. It was past four thirty. Robin had scheduled a training session at seven. He sighed. Two and a half hours was not enough sleep for anyone. Sometimes he thought Robin was some immortal vampire that didn't need to same amount of sleep or food that a normal human needs to function. That or he was on some serious uppers.

"Don't work yourself to hard, Cy," he yawned before exiting. He heard Cyborg grunt heavily in response as the door slid to a close behind him.


	3. Changing for the Better

**Chapter 3: Changing For the Better**

The early morning sun peaked over the waters of the Bermuda Triangle, causing an orange glint over the calm waters. The only sounds that could be heard were the slight wish of the ocean and the engine of a ship disrupting the calm. The large fishing vessel lowers their anchor into the water. Mera watches from behind a red moss-stained buoy, her face distorted in disgust as she watched them lower a large fishing net into the water. One larger man with a white beard down to his chest and an eye patch yells gruffly to two other men on deck. Both in matching overalls and shiny green boots, one stood over the edge, motioning with his hand to the other who stood behind what looked like a wheel attached to a giant crank he spun as he lowered the net.

The water splashed next to her. Mera observed her twin, Hila, watching the vessel with intense, green eyes that held the reflection of the buoy. Hila's hair, just as red and as long as Mera's, stood out dangerously against the water.

"Humans always think they can take whatever they want from our seawaters." There's this bitterness in her voice that only ever came in this situation. Hila was always so calm and collected, the complete opposite of Mera, someone known in Xebel as a hothead. One of the many things that made her angry was the increase of fishing in their home. Ruining the catches for the fishermen in the area brought he great satisfaction. She was surprised Hila felt the same way, let alone came with her to do it. Her twin hated anything to do with the world above the surface of the water. Mera did too. She just wasn't going to take them harming her home.

_Clank! _The loud noise accompanied with bringing the net up vibrated the sea. Mera turned her attention back to the fisherman and their vessel. "Yeah, well, they aren't getting anything good today."

The old man with the beard yelled something and motioned his hand to tell the men on deck to keep it going. The net came up, practically empty. She smiled when she saw the men's frustration. The older one through his hat on the deck and cursed. Dejectedly, the man behind the crank started to pull up the anchor as the other went to speak with his captain.

Nothing like ruining a good catch to make your day, huh?" Mera said, pushing away from the buoy.

"Do you think we should stay?" Hila asked, keeping her eyes on the anchor." To make sure they leave?"

Mera shook her head. Her hair causing small swirls in the water around her. "No. They're going to leave." She glances up at the rising sun. A flock of seagulls cross the clear sky lazily, their shapes resembling almost a perfect triangle "Besides, we can't be late."

.Hila sighed, pushing off the rock and going below the surface water in one swift motion, red curls disappearing behind her. Mera glanced at the ship of downtrodden sailors once more before following.

_**Break******_

Mera follows her sister back to the cave. Schools of unharmed fish pass them buy, their thanks swift and gracious as they move in careful groups. Crustaceans and plankton floated by, low to the rock surface where colorful starfish had plastered themselves. The water was how it needed to be. Undisturbed. Peaceful. The Ultimate Kingdom in Nature.

Her Kingdom.

Hila led them to an opening in a large stone fissure that dipped deep into the sandstone. Hila disappeared into the darkness. Mera checked behind her, making sure no one was watching. They had being spotting spies around their territory lately. Word had been was that Atlantis was behind it, hearing they were planning some attack to start war. But the water was clear, nothing but a few trout moving in a smaller group than usually heading eastward toward shore.

Mera sucked some air that filtered through her gales and dipped into the hole. For a split second, darkness surrounded her. Then, her eyes made for the blackness in the sea adjusted, and she could see every crevice in the rock as if the sun itself had followed her into the cave.

Mera caught up with her sister. It was completely silent other than the swish sound they made as the descended deeper into the darkness. Hila stopped abruptly, motioning for Mera to do the same. Mera looked over her sister's shoulders. The first thing she saw was two piercing golden eyes. It was Doru, guarding the cave. She knew it was his immediately from the bald head and sharp, sleight stone staff he'd carved years ago, and a jagged scar that graced his bare chest from a shark attack back when he was younger.

"Where have you two been?" He asks, his face stone cold, and his voice gruff and heavy.

Mera rolled her eyes, irritated. The feeling coming as fast and as naturally as the waves on the surface. "Move. Now."

He didn't say anything. Crossing his arms, standing his ground. Expecting an answer. Mera knew that he knew he wasn't getting one. This was just wasting time.

Hila sighed. "Doru, please move." Her voice was soft as she leveled with him. "We can't have the king waiting any longer."

Doru seemed to contemplate this, and eventually his arms fell to his side, the tip of his sword grazed the stone wall to his right. Mera pushed past him hastily. Doru grunted, and she heard Hila say something to him and followed her. Mera stared out her sister for a second before shaking her head and continuing down into the cave.

"What?" Hila asks, placing herself side by side with her sister.

Mera refused to look at her. "I know what's going on between you two."

Hila blinked. Her face scrunched up. Something she did every time someone started bringing up things she didn't have good answers for.

"What are you talking about?"

The dark walls around them began to condense. The tunnel went upward. Lights above the surface began to flicker and move. It was starting.

"I know you would tell me if you wanted me to know," Mera replies. "But I'm just saying, I know. And it won't be long before everyone else does too."

Just before Mera reached the surface, Hila grabbed her arm, stopping her. Hila's eyes are big green emeralds that show how terrified she was. For a moment, Mera felt bad for telling her sister what she had said, but she wasn't one for censorship. It would've came out sooner or later. Better sooner than later.

"Please," Hila said, lowering her voice. "Don't tell anybody okay. You know what'll happen if the king finds out."

Mera retches her arm from her sister. "Obviously I'm not gunna tell anyone." She really didn't agree with this relationship. They'd known Doru since they were children, and he was an appointed guardian of Xebel. Someone who is supposed to be protecting the Princesses, not sleeping with them.

"But you need to be more careful," Mera continues, rubbing her arm. Her sister's grip was fierce and left little red marks on her skin. "People will notice and start talking. And Siren-"

Hila gasped. "Siren knows?" She had the right to be scared of that. Siren had a big mouth.

Mera shook her head. The lights above them were fading. Only a few shaky orbs flashed distantly above the surface farther ahead. They were all heading to the communion she was positive they were now going to be late for.

"No, but she's suspicious. You know how nosy she gets."

"I know."

Mera sighed. "Just, be more careful alright? We can't afford the drama. And I know you don't want anything to happen to him."

Hila nodded. Mera, not wanting to go any further on the subject, moved forward. When she reached the edge of the water, she let herself break through the surface. She pulled herself on the gritty stone surface, Hila following on her heels. Mera let herself stop to take a moment to get used to the air. The pressure this deep made the oxygen down here condensed and heavy, almost like breathing in smoke. By the time her gills had closed, her hair was dry, and her skin became softer, the pale, scalier covering made for long amounts of time under in the sea disappearing, being replaced with laxer, porcelain looking skin. A natural change. One she was so used to she barely took the time to notice anymore.

Mera glanced and Hila. Her twin nodded, signaling she was ready. Mera took the lead, heading down the cave. Torches on the walls on either side of the two glowed brightly. A Necessity because just like their skin changed for underwater conditions, the night vision in their eyes changed when above water. Mera hated this change the most. Her eyes were as useless above water as her gills.

Sometimes she wondered who made up their bodies chemistry, or even why. They couldn't live out of the water forever because their gills were attached directly to their lungs and Bronchi. They used the water to filter out necessary oxygen. But they couldn't stay in the water forever, which undoubtedly would be her preference, but their bodies wouldn't stand the conditions of the water for more than maybe a little bit more than a month. Even though their scales protected their skin, it was only a thin coat of them, and the skin under would shrivel, and they excess of water filtering through their systems would eventually drown certain organs that were strictly mundane and meant for those without restrictions to land.

"Can't live with it, can't live without it," she mumbled to herself.

A few more moments, the scenery finally changed. Large stairs dipped into almost a stadium looking clearing. Torches were lit all around them, some hand held, others on long poles that hung overhead, just barely grazing the stalagmites that stared down menacingly and the mer-people.

Mera straightened up, and descended the stairs to the clearing. The people of Xebel formed so that families stood behind rows of soldiers, all in full armor and holding their weapons, their heads bowed as Mera and her sister continued down the path they formed.

The silence was almost unbearable. Mera felt this extreme expectation radiating off of everyone in the room, all of it pointed to her. As if they expected her to grow ten times bigger, ten times scarier, all for them and their future. It made her stomach hurt. That fear starting to peak through her. She shoved it down.

This isn't the time for fear.

Mera's eyes gazed at the throne before her. At the foot, her younger sister Siren stood, gazing at her with contempt. Mera just looked away from her, knowing that letting go of her temper at this time wouldn't be wise. Her derision from her sister would always be there, and it wasn't going to dissipate no matter how much they fought. Even though they had trained side by side, the king had appointed Mera for the throne, not Siren. That's how it was going to be.

The king stood, his golden chest plate making a loud clang with his movements. Somehow the room became even quieter, as if everyone's thoughts had been silenced. Behind his golden mask, Mera could see him smile down at her. Not happy, but pride, and excitement.

"Everyone!" His voice booms through the room, jumping of the stone walls with ferocity. Mera almost shook.

"Today, we have gathered here today for a time we've all waited much too long for." He glances around, letting everyone's excitement build. He looks back at Mera. "But before I say it, I would like to ask Mera if she feels she is ready."

Mera's stomach is in knots, but she nods, not letting it show on her face. "Yes, your majesty. I am ready."

"Good." He turns and moves his hand in a forward motion. The king's appointed sentry that Mera only knew as Frue, walks up to his side, in his hands is the brightest thing Mera's seen that's only rival to the sun. A gold crown, with ivory vines entangled down the sides, a pure, green stone sits perfectly in the middle.

The king smiles when he sees her eyes light up. "I thought you would like this." He picks it up and holds it over Mera's head, and she goes stone still as he speaks.

"This crown was forged by our most skilled blacksmiths. The emerald recovered from the deepest depths of the ocean. This crown was not made for the next queen of Xebel, but for the future ruler of Atlantis!"

Everyone cheers as he places the crown on Mera's head. It fits perfectly.

The crowd quiets down as the king waves his hands. "All of you know Mera has been training for this time since the day she was born. We've waited for this day since the day we were banished from our rightful home. And the gods of the sea have told me it is time for change! For revenge! I know Mera will do what she has to do. She will take Aquaman down, and bring us back to our rightful domain!"

The cheering started again. Everyone was looking at her, even the king. Hila leaned in and whispered in her ear. "You have to say something!"

Mera licked her lips. Her mouth felt dry. Her heart raced. But determination coursed through her veins. This was her destiny.

She raised her hands, signaling for everyone to quiet down. "People of Xebel, I understand your struggle, as is mine. My powers and training is the reason I'm in this position, but I also believe this was meant to be. I am your next queen, and I will take my mission with the certainty of my future success, and for future change for all of us. Revenge is near and just in barely in our grasps! As sure as the sun will rise tomorrow, Atlantis is ours!"

This time the applause and cheers seemed to shake through the rocks. Hila looked happy, and Siren just gave her another dark look before melting into the crowd.

Go ahead, she thought. This is _my_ destiny.

The King stepped before her, smiling down with his grin reaching both its.

"It's time, Princess Mera. Prepare to go to land."

_**Break******_

The fly form of Beast Boy buzzed through the Centre of Jump City. He'd only recently thought up a destination for himself. He'd just been flying around aimlessly for the last hour. He was still antsy about his date the next day with Raven. He thought some time away from the tower would help clear his head, maybe calm his nerves a bit.

But with nowhere to go, he'd found himself thinking about it even more, and a sinking feeling in his stomach as he thought of all the things that could go wrong. He decided it'd be best to find somewhere to actually go.

Hence, why he now flies over the main part of Jump City, being swatted at every now and then but virtually left alone. Not all bad. Focusing on not getting crushed is also a good distraction.

Finally, the many little points of views in his eyes saw a small café. The fake carved letters on the top of the small building read Smudge, a very popular teen hang out during the day. He actually hated the place. The smell of bitter coffee always made him sick, and to make things worse all their food either was made with coffee, or were little sandwiches with the only selections included either ham or turkey, costing a fortune. But he wasn't there to eat.

He buzzed around the corner of the building. The tables outside had green umbrellas over circular glass tables with connecting seats. Waiters with their Smudge aprons ran around with entrees trying to keep up with the afternoon hustle.

Beast Boy glanced around. Fortunately he found the people he was looking for on the table near the corner. Five girls, sitting in their school uniforms under the umbrellas, chatting animatedly. The blonde was who he was looking for. Her big, bright smile, her hair neatly brushed, sipping a latte with whipped cream at the top giving her a little mustache. And suddenly, memories that seemed almost synthetic started to float back to him. An old friend. The person who he fought evil with, the girl he gorged on pizza and popcorn while watching horror movies with, the weirdo who shot milk out their nose just to get a laugh at of him on a bad day, the confused teenager who tried to kill him and his friends, his first crush who he missed dearly.

Terra.

He flew into a plant that sat near their table. He knew she had told him she didn't want to see him again, but he couldn't resist. Every now and then, he'd come by just to see how she was doing. No matter what had happened or how strong she had proved herself to be, he still felt protective of her. No one knew he still came by to check on her, and he planned on keeping it his own secret. No need causing a commotion. He already knew Robin would probably try to butt in, making things bigger than he had to. He'd tell Beast Boy about his responsibilities and other priorities. He'd forbid him from coming back. He'd tell him to move on.

The thing was, he _had _moved on. He'd come to realize over the last year and a half that there was a big difference between being stuck on someone who wasn't meant for you, or missing someone. He was always going to care about Terra. Beast Boy knew she didn't have a lot of people left in her life, so he thought he'd just take the liberty in checking in on her every now and then. It gave him a warm feeling inside to know she was doing okay. If anything, this is what helped him move on. He didn't need Robin telling him what was good for him when it wasn't any of his business.

There were some things he'd learn during his visits. Terra didn't go by Terra anymore. Strangely enough, she went by Atlee. Beast Boy understood why she would go by a different name when she lost her memory, but he wondered where Atlee came from?

Also, the girls she chose to hang with weren't people he would see as her choosing a friends. But they were nice enough. He'd seen all of them with her before, except the girl sitting right next to Terra. She had long curly black hair and green eyes. She looked really bored. He wondered when she had showed up. Beast Boy hadn't come to see Terra in over two months, but this was the first time someone new showed up in their little clique.

"Oh, my gosh you guys, the waiter inside is so cute." The girl with short brown hair said. Beast Boy knew her as Jenny.

The girl next to Jenny, named Emma, who was super petite and always hair her hair up in weird asymmetrical buns smiled. "So, you need to go talk to him."

"Why are we sitting outside if your man candy is inside?" Third one said. He knew her name to be Nai. She was Asian with a really thick accent. If he had to guess he would say she's Chinese.

Jenny shook her head. "Well one, we always sit outside. Two, don't you see me trying to work up my nerve?" Her eyes averted to Terra. "Atlee, what do you think?"

Terra, or Atlee, wiped the little whip cream mustache off of her lips. "I think you should totally just go for it. No one's said no to you before," she added with a little smile.

Jenny seemed to like her response. "What about you, Capri?"

The new girl, called Capri, who hadn't talked yet, shrugged. "Eh, you should I guess." Her voice wasn't as loud or full of vigor like the others. Beast Boy wondered why she seemed so down.

Jenny shruggered at Capri, brushing off her negativity. "Come on you guys, come in with me. You can order bagels or something and I'll talk with him."

Nai nodded and Emma smiled, the three girls standing up. "Are you coming, Atlee?"

Atlee shook her head. "Nah, I'll wait here with Capri. It's gunna be awkward if we all march in there like a brigade."

Jenny nodded. "Alright." The three girls disappeared into the crowd outside. Beast watched as Atlee waited until the girls had left the two alone, and the blonde took her straw out of the straw holder and use it to blow bubbles into her half full latter cup. Capri started giggling and Beast Boy internally smiled. A big part of the old Terra was still in there, somewhere.

"_Things change, Beast Boy."_

Yeah, but you didn't change that much at all, he thought. Thinking it was about time to go, he got ready to take off, but something kept his six legs stuck to the leaf. Maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt?

"I'm glad I could get you to laugh," Atlee said. "You've been kinda down lately. Is it your uncle?"

Capri nodded and pulled out a packet of sugar and ripped it open. Tiny granules off sugar landed on the table in a neat pile until the bag was empty.

"It's not that big of deal. But he's the only family I've got and he wants nothing to do with me." She threw the wrapper on the table and began poking at the pile. "He won't even take the time to talk to me."

"Do you even know why?"

"It's because of that 'special thing' I told you about." Atlee nodded, understanding what she meant, but Beast Boy continued to be lost. "Just because he couldn't do it, he wants to ruin it for me. I mean, before my grandma died, she told me I was supposed to pursue it. But he told my I should just forget it and move on. But I can't."

"Moving on is hard," Atlee said, sitting down her empty latte cup. "But maybe you have to do it."

Capri shook her head. "I can't! Then everything she taught me was in vain." She brushed the rest of the sugar off the table and got another packet of sugar to repeat. "I mean, you're special too. And you're lucky, you know people _just _like you and there's an entire place for people like you! I'm on my own."

What is she talking about? Beast Boy wondered, inching a little closer.

"Just because I'm from there doesn't mean I belong there." Atlee looked upset. She sighed. "Why do you think I convinced my brother to let me come here? I'm trying to live a normal life."

"Well, I'm being forced!" Capri looks around, then lowers her voice. "Atlee, I wanna ask something big of you."

Beast Boy could see Atlee looked physically worried. He was starting to worry too. Something, he wasn't sure what, didn't seem right.

"What is it?"

"I got a call from the attorney for my grandma," she said. "My uncle told me she didn't leave me anything, but the attorney contradicted that. She left me something special. Something my uncle doesn't know about."

"Is that even legal?" Atlee asks, shocked. "I mean, he is your guardian."

"Like hell he is," she hissed. "Guardians actually take care of you. He dumped me at a boarding school! And besides, my grandma told this lawyer specifically not to tell him. This is practically like a sign, like I'm supposed to pursue this!"

"Well, what did she leave you?"

Beast Boy was literally at the edge of is seat, well, actually the leaf. This had become very interesting. He wasn't even sure he should be listening, but he was too curious now. He had to find out.

Just as Capri opened her mouth, his communicator flashed and began to make noise. Shit! He thought, jumping off the leaf and flying out of sight just in time befor both Atlee and Capri saw him. He flew across the street and up onto the grocery store's roof, morphing back into his human form. He did a quick glance over the ledge to see that both girls were looking around for the source of the interruption, but Jenny and the other two were headed back.

He let out his breath, not even realizing he had been holding it. He pulled his communicator out of his pocket and flipped it open.

"Beast Boy!" Of course, it's Robin. Who else had this good timing? "We have trouble at West Union Bank. Get there now!" The transmission cut off.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, but obediently turned into a hawk and headed for the bank. He thought about what he had just witnessed. He wondered if it was important. It almost sounded like that girl Capri had powers. Maybe she was a metahuman. But truth is, it wasn't his business. He couldn't worry about it. Robin's speeches about overstepping boundaries went through his head. Unless he thought it was a threat, he couldn't act upon it. Besides, he didn't want to explain to anyone else how he knew what little he did hear.

He was going to just go ahead and take today as a good day so far. Seeing Terra, or Atlee, had made his mind a little clearer. His crush on his old friend was gone, even if he wished she wasn't. He had to look ahead. His life would change before he even noticed it if he kept his mind stuck on the past. His relationship with Raven might grow into something more, and just the thought of that made his heart race. He saw big changes in his future. Hopefully they were good ones. Terra's words echoed through his head

"_Things change, Beast Boy."_

Sometimes change is good. He hadn't believed that a few years back, but now, it was something to cling on to.

Hopefully, things were changing for the better

* * *

**Sorry you guys that this took a while. Came out WAY longer than expected. Had to cut in in half actually. And Mera is a character from the Aquaman comics if any of you were wondering.**


End file.
